Transmission Apparatus, Transmitting Method, Reception Apparatus, Reception Method, Picture Processing System, Picture Processing Method, Picture Data Processing Apparatus, Picture Data Processing Method and Furnished Medium
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a transmission apparatus, a transmitting method, a reception apparatus, a reception method, a picture processing system, a picture processing method, a picture data processing apparatus, a picture data processing method and a furnished medium. More particularly, it relates to a transmission apparatus, a transmitting method, a reception apparatus, a reception method, a picture processing system, a picture processing method, a picture data processing apparatus, a picture data processing method and a furnished medium whereby coincidence in picture appearance can be achieved.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, when picture data are transmitted between devices capable of retrieving or outputting pictures, including printing a picture on paper and outputting or displaying the printed picture, such as CRT monitors, printers, scanners or video cameras, or when a picture retrieved by or displayed on a device (input device) is outputted by or displayed on another device (output device), such as by printing on a paper sheet, processing is performed on the basis of picture -data, such as RGB data or CMY(K) data, defined separately on the input device or the output device. The result is that, due to the difference in device characteristics, such as difference in characteristics of filters enclosed in the devices or characteristics of the phosphor or ink, picture deviation occurs between the picture of the input device and that of the output device.
There is known such a method in which the color space of picture data defined from device to device is converted into a color space prescribed by an intermediate color space, such as XYZ(CIE/XYZ) or L*a*b*(CIE/L*a*b*) provided by CIE, so that the picture color is the same on the calorimetric level as long as the picture data is the same in this intermediate color space, no matter which device is used to output the picture corresponding to the picture data.
For color space conversion, the relation of correspondence between RGB as device-based picture data and XYZ as corresponding intermediate color space data, for example, is stated in the form of a conversion table or a conversion equation, known as profile, is used.
This profile is formulated from device to device by measuring the colors of a picture outputted by a device when various picture data are entered to the device, detecting the values of picture data obtained from a device when pictures of various colorimetric values are entered to the device and by correlating the picture data with the colorimetric values.
Thus, by a profile formulated for a device A, the RGB data defined for the device A are converted into XYZ data corresponding to the colorimetric values of the associated picture. Therefore, if the XYZ data is converted into RGB data defined for another device B using a profile formulated for the device B, a picture having the same color (colorimetric values) as that in the device A is obtained in the device B.
With the profile of the device B, the RGB data defined for the device B are converted into XYZ data corresponding to the calorimetric values of the associated picture. Therefore, if the XYZ data is converted into RGB data defined for the device A, using the profile for the device A, a picture having the same color (colorimetric value) as that of the picture in the device B is obtained in the device A.
Since the data (picture data) converted by the profile into the intermediate color space is device-independent, it is termed device independent color or device independent data. This data is herein abbreviated occasionally to DIC. On the other hand, the data (picture data) defined from device to device is termed device dependent color or device dependent data. This data is herein abbreviated occasionally to DDC.
FIG. 38 is a block diagram showing the structure of an example of a picture processing system configured for exchanging picture data using the above-described profile, and FIG. 39 shows the stream of data in the picture processing system of FIG. 38.
Referring to FIG. 38, if a scanner 43 is an input device and a CRT monitor 42 and a printer 44 are output devices, the scanner 43 retrieves a picture drawn on paper (retrieved picture) to generate RGB data corresponding to the picture (such as RGB data as DDC defined in the scanner 43 ). These RGB data are routed to a converter 412 and converted to, for example, XYZ data as DIC using the profile for the scanner 43 pre-formulated and stored in the converter 412. The resulting XYZ data is outputted to a mapping unit 414.
The mapping unit 414 is configured as shown for example in FIG. 40. XYZ data from the converter 412 are converted by a converter 414 a into data on the L*a*b* space which is the visually equalized space (L*a*b* data). The converted data is outputted to a mapping table 414d in which the L*a*b* data from the converter 414a is processed by, for example, compression of the color reproducing area (color gamut).
It is not all colors corresponding to the picture data generated by the scanner 43 that can be regenerated by the CRT monitor 42 or the printer 44. Thus, the mapping table 414d performs compression processing of the color reproducing area which is the processing of mapping the L*a*b* data from the converter 414a, that is colors that can be handled by the scanner 43, but that cannot be handled by the CRT monitor 42 or the printer 44, to colors that are closest to the colors and that can be handled by the CRT monitor 42 or the printer 44.
In the mapping table 414d, there is stored the relation of correspondence between the color reproducible area (color gamut) of an input device and the color reproducible area (color gamut) of an output device, wherein the input and output devices are the CRT monitor 42, scanner 43 and the printer 44. For example, if the L*a*b* data from the converter 414a, is inputted as an address, the L*a*b* data associated therewith are outputted to converters 414b or 414c. 
In the converters 414b or 414c, L*a*b* data outputted by the mapping table 414d are converted into XYZ data which are outputted to the converter 411 or 413.
In the converter 411, XYZ data as DIC data from the mapping unit 414 (converter 414b) is converted into, for example, RGB data, as DDC, using the pre-formulated and stored profile for the CRT monitor 42. The converted RGB data is supplied to the CRT monitor 42. On the CRT monitor 42, a picture corresponding to the RGB data from the converter 411 is displayed, that is, the display picture is outputted.
In the converter 413, XYZ data as DIC data from the mapping unit 414 (converter 414b) is converted into, for example, CMY(K) data, as DDC, using the pre-formulated and stored profile for the printer 44. The converted CMY(K) data is supplied to the printer 44. On the printer 44, a picture corresponding to the CMY(K) data from the converter 413 is printed on printing paper sheet, that is a printed picture is outputted.
Meanwhile, since the CRT monitor 42 can be used not only as an output device but also as an input device, like the scanner 43, the displayed picture, CRT monitor 42, converter 411 and the mapping unit 414 are interconnected by double-headed arrows in FIGS. 38 and 39.
If the picture retrieved by the scanner 43 is outputted by the CRT monitor 42 or the printer 44, the display picture or the printed picture has the same colorimetric value as that of the retrieved picture, thus preventing color deviation from occurring.
If, when using the profile, the calorimetric condition at the time of profile formulation differs from the viewing condition in which the retrieved picture, printed picture or the displayed picture is viewed, such as luminance or chromaticity of the surrounding light or the background, there is produced difference in color appearance as perceived by the viewer due to changes in the visual perception of the viewer.
Therefore, in a picture that can be viewed by self-emission of light, such as a soft copy picture, e.g., a display picture outputted by the CRT monitor 42, as a self-light-emitting device, the color appearance differs due to the difference in the chromaticity point of the white color point (lightest point) of the device (herein the CRT monitor 42). The reason is that the human visual sense endeavours to adapted itself to both the surrounding light and to the white color point of the self-light-emitting device.
FIG. 41 shows an illustrative structure of another conventional picture processing system.
In FIG. 41, a picture of a pre-set original, retrieved by a scanner 502, is retrieved as RGB data as DDC data and is supplied to a converter 513 of a picture processing unit 511 as the CMS. The converter 513 converts the input RGB data into XYZ data as DIC data to output the converted data to a profile connection space (PCS) 514.
Similarly, a picture displayed on the CRT 501, is retrieved to a converter 512 of the picture processing unit 511 and converted into XYZ data which is sent to the PCS 514. The converter 512 also converts the XYZ data from the PCS 514 into RGB data to output the converted data to a CRT for display.
The converter 515 converts the XYZ data supplied from the PCS 514 int, for example, CMY(K) data as DDC data, to output the converted data to a printer 503 for printing on a printing paper sheet.
The operation is now explained with reference to FIG. 42 showing that the picture retrieved by the scanner 502 is printed by the printer 503 and simultaneously displayed on the CRT 501.
That is, the RGB picture data, retrieved by the scanner 502 from the original, is converted by the converter 513 into XYZ data which is sent to the PCS 514. The converter 515 converts the XYZ data entered from the PCS 514 into CMY(K) data to output the converted data to the printer 503. It is noted that K (black) may occasionally be absent. The printer 503 prints a picture corresponding to the input CMY(K) data on the printing paper sheet.
The converter 512 converts the XYZ data supplied by the PCS 514 into RGB data which is outputted to the CRT 1 for display.
Thus, with the present picture processing system, picture data retrieved by a pre-set device and which is dependent on the device, is transiently converted by the converter into picture data not dependent on the device. The converted picture data is again converted by an output side converter into data which is dependent on the device. This device dependent data is outputted. Thus, by adjusting the converter, it becomes possible to realize coincidence of the colorimetric values of the input or output picture.
Meanwhile, the conversion processing gives similar results no matter where the processing is executed. That is, as shown in FIG. 43, picture data Iin and device profile data Din are sent to a converter 602 of a picture processing unit 601 to generate device independent picture data Ixe2x80x2 which is sent to a converter 604 of a picture processing unit 603. In this converter 604, the picture data Ixe2x80x2 is acted on by device profile data Dout to produce picture data Iout, as shown in FIG. 43.
In the picture processing unit 611, the input picture data Iin and device profile data Din are directly transmitted to a picture processing unit 612. The picture data Iin and the device profile data Din are sent to a converter 613 of the picture processing unit 612 to generate device independent picture data Ixe2x80x2. This picture data Ixe2x80x2 is acted upon in a converter 614 of the picture processing unit 612 by the device profile data Dout to produce picture data Iout, as shown in FIG. 44.
It is also possible to send the picture data Iin and the device profile data Din to a converter 622 of a picture processing unit 612 to generate device independent picture data Ixe2x80x2 which is then supplied to a converter 623 of the picture processing unit 621, with the device profile data Dout being then acted on the input picture data Ixe2x80x2 in the converter 623 to generate picture data Iout, as shown in FIG. 45. In this case, the picture processing unit 624 sends the device profile data Dout to the picture processing unit 621 and is fed with picture data Iout outputted by the picture processing unit 621 to directly output the picture data Iout.
If, for example, the picture information is transmitted between two devices interconnected over a network, the viewing conditions in which these two devices are installed tend to differ from each other. Thus, there are occasions wherein the pictures outputted and displayed by these two devices differ from each other in color appearance.
For example, it is assumed that a soft copy picture is displayed on a CRT 501A. It is also assumed that if, with the color temperature and the luminance of the surrounding light of 4150 K (F6) and 100 cd/m2, a picture displayed on the CRT 501A is sent via a picture processing unit 531 to another CRT 501B placed under the same visual the for display, the color temperature and luminance of the CRT 501A are 6500 K and 100 cd/m2, while those of the CRT 501B are 9300 K and 120 cd/m2. In this case, the picture displayed on the CRT 501A is not coincident in appearance with that displayed on the CRT 501B, because the respective CRTs differ in color temperature and luminance.
Even if the CRT 501A and the CRT 501B are of the same value of color temperature of 500 K and of the same value of luminance of 80 cd/m2, the two pictures are not coincident in appearance if the color temperature and luminance of the surrounding light of the CRT 501A are 4150 K (F6) and 100 cd/m2, while the color temperature and luminance of the surrounding light of the CRT 501B are 6500 K (D65) and 150 cd/m2, as shown in FIG. 47.
Also, if, when a picture displayed on the CRT 501 is retrieved and sent to the printer 503 where it is printed as a hard copy picture on the printing paper sheet, as shown in FIG. 48, the color temperature and luminance of the surrounding light of CRT 501 are 4150 K (F6) and 100 cd/m2, respectively, while the color temperature and luminance of the surrounding light of the printer 503 are 6500 K (F6) and 150 cd/m2, respectively, the two pictures are not coincident in appearance.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a picture processing system having a network structure, in which the same color appearance may be realized despite difference in the visual conditions, and in which only the same color can be easily realized, despite difference in the visual conditions, with the use of a pre-existing system.
A transmitting apparatus according to the present invention includes input means to which are entered parameters of the viewing condition under which the picture entered from the input device is viewed, transform means for transforming picture data entered by the input device into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means, and transmission means for transmitting the appearance index data outputted by the transform means via the transmission medium.
In this transmission apparatus, viewing condition parameters entered by input means are entered by input means. The transform means are responsive to viewing condition parameters entered by input means to convert the picture data entered by the input device to appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing conditions. The appearance index data outputted by the conversion means are transmitted via a transmission medium by the transmission means.
For example, viewing condition parameters of the viewing condition under which a picture entered from the CRT monitor as an input device are entered by input means. The conversion means are responsive to data such as, for example, luminance of the surrounding light, to transform data outputted by a CRT monitor to color appearance index data under the viewing conditions . The appearance index data obtained from the transform means is sent by transmission means to a transmission medium, such as a network.
A transmitting method according to the present invention includes an input step for inputting parameters of the viewing conditions under which the picture entered from the input device is viewed, a transform step for transforming picture data entered by the input step into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means and a transmission step for transmitting the appearance index data outputted by the transform step via the transmission medium.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program used for a transmission apparatus which is adapted for transforming a picture entered by an input device in a pre-set manner and which is used for transmitting the picture via a transmission medium. The computer program has an input step for inputting parameters of the viewing condition under which the picture entered from the input device is viewed, a transform step for transforming picture data entered by the input step into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means and a transmission step for transmitting the appearance index data outputted by the transform step via the transmission medium.
In the above transmission method and furnishing medium, the parameters of the viewing conditions, under which the parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a picture entered from the input device, are entered by the input step. The transform step is responsive to the parameters of the viewing conditions to convert picture data entered by the input device into color index appearance data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions. The transmission step transmits the appearance index data outputted by the transform step via transmission medium.
For example, the parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture entered from a CRT monitor as an input device are entered at the input step. The transform is responsive to data such as luminance of the surrounding light to convert the output data of the CRT monitor to appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing environment. The transmission step sends the appearance index data obtained by the transform step to a transmission medium, such as network.
A transmitting apparatus according to the present invention includes input means to which are entered parameters of the viewing condition under which the picture entered from the input device is viewed, first transform means for transforming picture data entered by the input device into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means, reception means for receiving viewing condition parameters on the reception side, second transform means for converting the index data responsive to parameters of the viewing condition on the reception side received by the reception means so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by an output device on the reception side will be coincident with that of a picture entered by the input device and transmission means for transmitting data outputted by the second transform means over the transmission medium.
In the present transmission apparatus, parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a picture entered from an input device, ae entered by input means. The first transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered by the input device to convert input picture data entered by the input device to appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions. The reception means receives the viewing condition parameters on the reception side. The second transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters on the reception side received by the reception means to convert the index data so that the color appearance of the picture outputted by the output device on the reception side will be coincident with the color appearance of the input picture from the input device. The transmission means transmits data outputted by the second transform means via transmission medium.
For example, parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a picture entered from a CRT monitor, as an input device, are entered by input means. The first transform means is responsive to data, such as luminance of ambient light, entered by the input device, to convert input picture data entered by the input device to appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions. The reception means receives the viewing condition parameters on the reception side. The second transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters on the reception side received by the reception means to convert the index data so that the color appearance of the picture outputted by the CRT as the output device on the reception side will be coincident with the color appearance of the input picture from the input device. The transmission means transmits data outputted by the second transform means via transmission medium.
A transmitting method according to the present invention includes an input step for inputting parameters of the viewing conditions under which the picture entered from the input device is viewed, a first transform step for transforming picture data entered by the input device into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step, a reception step for receiving viewing condition parameters on the reception side, a second transform step for converting the index data responsive to parameters of the viewing conditions on the reception side received by the reception step so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by an output device on the reception side will be coincident with that of a picture entered by the input device and a transmission step for transmitting data outputted by the second transform step over the transmission medium.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program used for a transmission apparatus adapted for transforming a picture entered by an input device in a pre-set manner and for transmitting the picture via a transmission medium. The computer program has an input step for inputting parameters of the viewing conditions under which the picture entered from the input device is viewed, a first transform step for transforming picture data entered by the input device into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step, a reception step for receiving viewing condition parameters on the reception side, a second transform step for converting the index data responsive to parameters of the viewing condition on the reception side received by the reception step so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by an output device on the reception side will be coincident with that of a picture entered by the input device and a transmission step for transmitting data outputted by the second transform step over the transmission medium.
With the transmission method and the furnishing medium, parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is observed an input picture from an input device, are entered at the input step. The first transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step to convert t the picture data entered from the input device into appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing conditions. The reception step receives the viewing condition parameters on the reception side. The second transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters on the reception side received by the reception step to convert the index data so that the color appearance of the picture outputted by the output device on the reception side will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from the input device. The transmission step transmits data outputted by the second transform step via transmission medium.
For example, parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is observed an input picture from an input device, are entered from a CRT monitor as an input device. The first transform step is responsive to data such as luminance of the ambient light to convert the picture data entered from the input device into appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing conditions. The reception step receives the viewing condition parameters on the reception side. The second transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters on the reception side received by the reception step to convert the index data so that the color appearance of the picture outputted by a CRT monitor as the output device on the reception side will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from a CRT monitor as the input device. The transmission step transmits data outputted by the second transform step via transmission medium.
A transmitting apparatus according to the present invention includes input means to which are entered parameters of the viewing conditions under which the picture entered from the input device is viewed and transmitting means for transmitting the picture entered from the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means.
In the present transmission apparatus, the parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a input picture from the input device, are entered from input means. The transmission means transmits a picture entered from the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means. The viewing condition parameters, under which is viewed a CRT monitor, as an input device, are entered from input means. The transmission means transmits the input picture data, such as luminance of the ambient light, and the input viewing condition parameters from the input means to a transmission medium, such as network.
A transmitting method according to the present invention includes an input step for inputting parameters of the viewing conditions under which the picture entered from the input device is viewed and a transmitting step for transmitting the picture entered from the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program used for a transmission apparatus which is adapted for transforming a picture entered by an input device in a pre-set manner and which is used for transmitting the picture via a transmission medium. The computer program has an input step for inputting parameters of the viewing conditions under which the picture entered from the input device is viewed and a transmitting step for transmitting the picture entered from the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step.
In the transmission method and the furnishing medium, parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed an input picture from the input device, and the transmission step transmits an input picture from the input device and the input viewing condition parameters from the input step. The input step inputs viewing condition parameters, such as luminance of the ambient light, as the viewing conditions of viewing the CRT monitor as the input device, are entered from the input step. The picture data entered from the CRT monitor as the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step, are sent by the transmission step to a transmission medium, such as a network.
A reception apparatus according to the present invention includes reception means for receiving the picture data transmitted from the transmitting side, input means for entering parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, transform means for converting the picture data received by the reception means, responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means, so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side and output means for outputting the picture data converted by the transform means to the output device.
In the present reception apparatus, the reception means receives picture data transmitted from the transmitting side. The transmitting side is responsive to input parameters of the viewing condition from input means under which a picture displayed and outputted on an output device to convert picture data received by the reception means so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the input picture entered from the transmitting side input device. The output means outputs the picture data converted by the transform means to an output device.
For example, the reception means receives picture data transmitted from the transmitting side. The transmitting side is responsive to input parameters of the viewing condition from input means, such as luminance of the surrounding light, under which a picture displayed and outputted on a CRT monitor as an output device to convert picture data received by the reception means so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the input picture entered from CRT monitor as the transmitting side input device. The output means outputs the picture data converted by the transform means to the output device.
A reception method according to the present invention includes a reception step for receiving the picture data transmitted from the transmitting side, an input step for entering parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, a transform step for converting the picture data received by the reception step, responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step, so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device and an output step for outputting the picture data converted by the transform step to the output device.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program used in a reception apparatus for receiving picture data entered and transmitted from a transmission side input device after conversion in agreement with viewing condition parameters of the transmitting side and those of the reception side, and for displaying and outputting the received picture data on an output device. The computer program includes a reception step for receiving the picture data transmitted from the transmitting side, an input step for inputting parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, a transform step for converting the picture data received by the reception step responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the input step so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device and an output step for outputting the picture data converted by the transform step to the output device.
In the above reception method and furnishing medium, the reception step receives picture data transmitted from the transmitting side, and parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, are entered at the input step. The transform step is responsive to the input viewing condition parameters from the input step to convert picture data received by the reception step so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from the transmission side input device. The output step outputs picture data transformed by the transform step to the output device.
For example, the reception step receives picture data transmitted from the transmitting side, and luminance of the surrounding light, as the parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is observed a CRT monitor, as an output device on the reception side, is entered at the input step. The transform step is responsive to the input viewing condition parameters from the input step to convert picture data received by the reception step so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on a CRT monitor will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from a CRT monitor as the transmission side input device. The output step outputs picture data transformed by the transform step to a CRT monitor as the output device.
A reception apparatus according to the present invention input means to which are entered parameters of the viewing conditions under which a picture displayed and outputted on the output device is viewed, transmitting means for transmitting the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means to the transmitting side, reception means for receiving the picture data transmitted from the transmitting side and output means for outputting the picture data received by the reception means to the output device.
In the present reception apparatus, parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on an output device, are entered from input means. The transmission means transmits the viewing condition parameters entered fr the input means. The reception means receives the picture data transmitted from the transmission side. The output means outputs the picture data received by the reception means to the output device.
For example, parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on an output device, such as luminance of the ambient light, are entered from input means. The transmission means transmits the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means. The reception means receives the picture data transmitted from the transmission side after pre-set correction consistent with the transmitted viewing condition parameters. The output means outputs the picture data received by the reception means to a CRT monitor.
A reception method according to the present invention includes an input step to which are entered parameters of the viewing conditions under which a picture displayed and outputted on the output device is viewed, a transmitting step for transmitting the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step to the transmitting side, a reception step for receiving the picture data transmitted from the transmitting side and an output step for outputting the picture data received by the reception step to the output device.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program used in a reception apparatus for receiving picture data entered and transmitted from a transmission side input device after conversion in agreement with viewing condition parameters of the transmitting side and those of the reception side, and for displaying and outputting the received picture data on an output device. The computer program includes an input step to which are entered parameters of a viewing condition under which a picture displayed and outputted on the output device is viewed, a transmitting step for transmitting the viewing condition parameters entered from the input means to the transmitting side, a reception step for receiving the picture data transmitted from the transmitting side and an output step for outputting the picture data received by the reception means to the output device.
In the above reception method and furnishing medium, parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on an output device, are entered from the input step. The transmission step transmits to the transmitting side the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step. The reception step receives picture data transmitted from the transmitting side. The output step outputs the picture data received by the reception step to an output device.
For example, luminance of the ambient light is entered at an input step, and the transmission step transmits the input viewing condition parameters to the transmitting side. The reception side receives picture data corrected in a pre-set manner in meeting with the transmitted viewing condition parameters and transmitted from the transmitting side. The output step outputs the received picture data to the CRT monitor.
A reception apparatus according to the present invention includes reception means for receiving the picture data and the viewing condition parameters of the transmitting side, transmitted from the transmitting side, first transform means for transforming the picture data into color appearance index data under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception means, input means to which are entered viewing condition parameters for viewing a picture displayed and outputted on the output device,
second transform means for converting the index data responsive to parameters of the viewing condition entered by the input means so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by the output device will be coincident with that of a picture entered by the input device on the transmitting side and output means for outputting picture data obtained by the second transform means to the output device.
In the present reception device, the reception means receives the picture data transmitted from the transmitting side and the viewing condition parameters of the transmitting side. The first transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception means to convert the picture data into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions. The parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is observed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, are entered from the input means. The second transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input mans to convert the index data so that the color appearance of the picture outputted by the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the transmission side input device. The output device outputs the picture data obtained by the second transform means to an output device.
For example, the reception means receives the picture data transmitted from the transmitting side and the viewing condition parameters of the transmitting side, such as luminance of ambient light. The first transform means is responsive to the received viewing condition parameters to convert the picture data into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions of viewing the transmitting side CRT monitor. The parameters of the viewing conditions, such as luminance of the viewing conditions under which is observed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device on the reception side, such as a CRT monitor, are entered from the input means. The second transform means is responsive to the input viewing condition parameters to convert the index data so that the color appearance of the picture outputted by the CRT monitor as the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the CRT monitor, such as the transmission side input device. The output device outputs the picture data obtained by the second transform means to an output device, such as a CRT monitor.
A reception method according to the present invention includes a reception step for receiving the picture data and the viewing condition parameters of the transmitting side, transmitted from the transmitting side, a first transform step for transforming the picture data into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception step, an input step to which are entered viewing condition parameters for viewing a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, a second transform step for converting the index data responsive to parameters of the viewing conditions entered by the input step so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by the output device will be coincident with that of a picture entered by the input device on the transmitting side and an output step for outputting picture data obtained by the second transform step to the output device.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program used for a reception apparatus for receiving picture data transmitted from a transmitting side and entered from an input device of the transmitting side and parameters of the viewing conditions under which a picture entered from the input device is viewed, and for displaying and outputting the received picture data and parameters on an output device. The computer program includes a reception step for receiving the picture data and the viewing condition parameters of the transmitting side, transmitted from the transmitting side, a first transform step for transforming the picture data into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception step, an input step to which are entered viewing condition parameters for viewing a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, a second transform step for converting the index data responsive to parameters of the viewing conditions entered by the input step so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by the output device will be coincident with that of a picture entered by the input device on the transmitting side and an output step for outputting picture data obtained by the second transform step to the output device.
In the above reception method and furnishing medium, the reception step receives picture data and the viewing condition parameters of the transmitting side, transmitted from the transmitting side, and the first transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception step to convert picture data into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions. The parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is observed a picture displayed and outputted by an output device, are entered in the input step. The second transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step to convert the index data so that the color appearance of an output picture of the output device will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from the input device of the transmitting side. The output step outputs picture data obtained by the second transform step to an output device.
For example, the reception step receives picture data and the viewing condition parameters of the transmitting side, transmitted from the transmitting side, and the first transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception step to convert index data into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions. The parameters of the viewing conditions, such as luminance of the surrounding light, under which is observed a CRT monitor on the transmitting side, as an output device, are entered in the input step. The second transform step is responsive to the input viewing condition parameters to convert the index data so that the color appearance of an output picture of the CRT monitor as an output device will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from the CRT monitor as an input device of the transmitting side. The output step outputs picture data obtained by the second transform step to a CRT monitor as an output device.
In a picture processing system according to the present invention, the transmitting side includes first input means to which are entered viewing condition parameters for observing the picture entered from the input device, first transform means for converting picture data entered from the input device into appearance index data associated with color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input means and transmission means for transmitting the appearance index data outputted by the first transform means via the transmission medium. On the other hand, the reception side includes reception means for receiving the index data transmitted via the transmission medium, second input means to which are entered parameters of the viewing conditions under which a picture displayed and outputted on the output device is viewed, second transform means for converting index data received by the reception means responsive to the parameters of the viewing conditions entered from the second input means so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side and outputting means for outputting the picture data converted by the second transform means to the output device.
In this picture processing system, the transmitting side is fed from the first input means with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture entered from the input device. The first transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input means to convert the input picture data from the first input means into appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing conditions. The transmitting means transmits the appearance index data outputted by the first transform means via the transmission medium. On the reception side, the reception means receives the index data transmitted via the network. The parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed an output picture displayed on the output device, are entered from the second input means. The second transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input means to convert the index data received by the reception means so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side. The output means outputs the picture data converted by the second transform means to the output device.
For example, the transmitting side is fed from the first input means with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a CRT monitor as the input device. The first transform means is responsive to the input viewing condition parameters to convert the input picture data entered to the CRT monitor as the input device into appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing conditions. The transmitting means transmits the resulting data via a network. On the reception side, the reception means receives the index data transmitted via the network. The parameters of the viewing conditions, such as luminance of the surrounding light, under which is viewed an output picture displayed on a CRT monitor, as the output device, are entered from the second input means. The second transform means is responsive to the received viewing condition parameters to convert the index data received by the reception means so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from a CRT monitor as the input device on the transmitting side. The output means outputs the picture data converted by the second transform means to the CRT monitor as the output device.
In a picture processing method according to the present invention, the transmitting side includes a first input step to which are entered viewing condition parameters for observing the picture, a first transform step for converting picture data entered from the input device into appearance index data associated with color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input step and a transmission step for transmitting the appearance index data outputted by the first transform step via the transmission medium. On the other hand, the reception side includes
a reception step for receiving the index data transmitted via the transmission medium, a second input step to which are entered parameters of the viewing conditions under which a picture displayed and outputted on the output device is viewed, a second transform step for converting index data received by the reception step responsive to the parameters of the viewing conditions entered from the second input step so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side and an output step for outputting picture data converted by the second conversion step to the output device.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program used in a picture processing system in which a transmitting side performs pre-set conversion on a picture entered from an input device to transmit the picture via a transmission medium and in which a reception side performs pre-set conversion on the picture transmitted via the transmission medium to display and output the converted picture on an output device. A computer program portion of the transmitting side includes a first input step to which are entered viewing condition parameters for observing the picture entered from the input device, a first transform step for converting picture data entered from the input device into appearance index data associated with color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input step and a transmission step for transmitting the appearance data outputted by the first transform step via the transmission medium. On the other hand, a computer program portion of the reception side includes a reception step for receiving the index data transmitted via the transmission medium, a second input step to which are entered parameters of the viewing conditions under which a picture displayed and outputted on the output device is viewed, a second transform step for converting index data received by the reception step responsive to the parameters of the viewing conditions entered from the second input step so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side and an output step for outputting picture data converted by the second conversion step to the output device.
In the above picture processing method and the furnishing medium according to the present invention, the transmitting side is fed from the first step with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed an input picture from the input device. The first transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the input step to convert input picture data from the input device into appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing conditions. The transmitting step transmits appearance index data outputted by the first transform step via transmission On the reception side, the reception step receives the index data transmitted via transmission medium, and parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, are entered from the second input step. The second transform step is responsive to the input viewing condition parameters from the second input step to convert the index data received by the reception step so that the color appearance of a picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of a picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side. The output step outputs picture data for example, converted by the second transform step to the output device.
For example, the transmitting side is fed from the first step with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a CRT monitor as an input device, such as luminance of the surrounding light. The first transform step is responsive to the input viewing condition parameters to convert RGB data from the CRT monitor, such as an input device, into appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing conditions. The transmitting step transmits the resulting data via a network. On the reception side, the reception step receives the index data transmitted via network, and parameters of the viewing conditions, under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on CRT monitor, as the output device, are entered from the second input step. The second transform step is responsive to the input viewing condition parameters from the second input step to convert the index data received by the reception step so that the color appearance of a picture displayed and outputted on the CRT monitor as output device will be coincident with that of a picture entered from the CRT monitor as the input device on the transmitting side. The output step outputs picture data for example, converted by the second transform step to the CRT monitor as the output device.
In a picture processing system in which a transmitting side performs pre-set conversion on a picture entered from an input device to transmit the picture via a transmission medium and in which a reception side displays and outputs the converted picture on an output device, the transmitting side includes first input means to which are entered viewing condition parameters for observing the picture entered from the input device, first transform means for converting picture data entered from the input device into appearance index data associated with color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input means, first reception means for receiving parameters of the viewing conditions on the reception side for observing a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, second transform means for converting the index data outputted by the first transform means responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the first reception means so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device and first transmission means for transmitting data obtained by the second transform means via the transmission medium. On the other hand,
the reception side includes second reception means for receiving the data transmitted via the transmission medium, output means for outputting the data received by the second reception means to the output device, second input means to which are entered parameters of viewing conditions under which a picture displayed and outputted on the output device is observed and second transmission means for transmitting the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input means to the transmitting side.
In the present picture processing system, the transmitting side is fed from the first input means with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed an input picture from the input device. The first transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input means to convert input picture data from the input device into appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing conditions. The first reception means receives parameters of the viewing conditions on the reception side under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device. The second transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the first reception means to convert output index data of the first transform means so that the color appearance of a picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device. The first transmitting means transmits data obtained by the second transform means via transmission medium. On the reception side, the second reception means receives data transmitted via transmission medium. The output means outputs data received by the second reception means to the output device. The parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device are entered by the second input means. The second transmitting means transmits the viewing condition parameters entered by the second input means to the transmitting side.
For example, the transmitting side is fed from the first input means with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed an input picture from CRT monitor as the input device. The first transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input means to convert input picture data from a CRT monitor as the input device into appearance index data corresponding to the color appearance under the viewing conditions. The first reception means receives parameters of the viewing conditions on the reception side under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on a CRT monitor as the output device on the reception side. The second transform means is responsive to the received viewing condition parameters, such as luminance of the surrounding light on the reception side, to convert output index data of the first transform means so that the color appearance of a picture displayed and outputted on the CRT monitor as the output device on the reception side will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the CRT monitor as the input device on the transmitting side. The first transmitting means transmits the resulting data via network. On the reception side, the second reception means receives data transmitted via network. The output means outputs received data to the CRT monitor as the output device on the reception side. The parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, such as data like luminance of the surrounding light, are entered by the second input means. The second transmitting means transmits the input viewing condition parameters the transmitting side.
In a picture processing method according to the present invention, the transmitting side includes a first input step to which are entered viewing condition parameters for observing the picture entered from the input device, a first transform step for converting picture data entered from the input device into appearance index data associated with color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input step, a first reception step for receiving parameters of viewing conditions on the reception side for observing a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, a second transform step for converting the index data outputted by the first transform step responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the first reception step so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device and a first transmission step for transmitting data obtained by the second transform step via the transmission medium. On the other hand, the reception side includes a second reception step for receiving the data transmitted via the transmission medium, an output step for outputting the data received by the second reception step to the output device, a second input step to which are entered parameters of viewing conditions under which a picture displayed and outputted on the output device is observed and a second transmission step for transmitting the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input step to the transmitting side.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program used in a picture processing system in which a transmitting side performs pre-set conversion on a picture entered from an input device to transmit the picture via a transmission medium and in which a reception side displays and outputs the picture transmitted via the transmission medium on an output device. A transmitting side computer program portion includes a first input step to which are entered viewing condition parameters for observing the picture entered from the input device, a first transform step for converting picture data entered from the input device into appearance index data associated with color appearance under the viewing conditions responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input step, a first reception step for receiving parameters of viewing conditions on the reception side for observing a picture displayed and outputted on the output device, a second transform step for converting the index data outputted by the first transform step responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the first reception step so that the color appearance of the picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device and a first transmission step for transmitting data obtained by the second transform step via the transmission medium. On the other hand, a reception side computer program portion includes a second reception step for receiving the data transmitted via the transmission medium, an output step for outputting the data received by the second reception step to the output device, a second input step to which are entered parameters of viewing conditions under which a picture displayed and outputted on the output device is observed and a second transmission step for transmitting the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input step to the transmitting side.
In the above picture processing method and furnishing medium, the transmitting side is fed from the first input step with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed an input picture from the input device. The first transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input step to convert picture data entered from the first input step to appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing environment. The first reception step receives the reception side viewing condition parameters under which is viewed the picture displayed and outputted on the output device. The second transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the first reception step to converts the output index data of the first transform step so that the color appearance of a picture displayed and outputted on the output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the input device. The first transmitting step transmits data obtained from the second transform step via transmission medium. On the reception side, the second reception step receives data transmitted via transmission medium. The output step outputs data received by the second reception step to the output device. From the second input step are entered the parameters of the viewing conditions under which the picture displayed and outputted on the output device. The second transmission step transmits to the transmitting step the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input step.
For example, the transmitting side is fed from the first input step with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed an input picture from the CRT monitor as the input device, such as luminance of the surrounding light. The first transform step is responsive to the input viewing condition parameters to convert picture data entered from the CRT monitor as the input device to appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing environment. The first reception step receives the reception side viewing condition parameters under which is viewed the picture displayed and outputted on the reception side output device. The second transform step is responsive to the received viewing condition parameters such as luminance of the surrounding light on the reception side to convert the output index data of the first transform step so that the color appearance of a picture displayed and outputted on the CRT monitor on the reception side output device will be coincident with that of the picture entered from the CRT monitor as the transmitting side input device. The first transmitting step transmits the resulting data obtained from the second transform step via network. On the reception side, the second reception step receives data transmitted via network. The output step outputs received data to the CRT monitor as the reception side output device. From the second input step are entered the parameters of the viewing conditions under which the picture displayed and outputted on the output device, such as data like luminance of the surrounding light. The second transmission step transmits the input viewing condition parameters to the transmitting step.
In a picture processing system according to the present invention, a transmitting side transmits includes first input means to which are entered parameters of viewing conditions under which is viewed the picture entered from the input device and transmission means for transmitting the picture entered from the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input means. On the other hand, the reception side includes reception means for receiving the picture data and the transmitting side viewing condition parameters, transmitted from the transmitting side, first transform means for converting the picture data into appearance index data associated with color appearance under the viewing conditions of the transmitting side responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception means, second input means to which are entered parameters on the reception side viewing conditions for observing the picture displayed and outputted on the output device, second conversion means for converting the index data responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input means so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by the output device will be coincident with that of a picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side and output means for outputting picture data obtained by the second conversion means to the output device.
In the present picture processing system, the transmitting side is fed from the first input means with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed an input picture entered from the input device. The transmitting means transmits the input picture from the input device and viewing condition parameters entered from the first input means. The reception means on the reception side receives the picture data and the transmitting side viewing condition parameters, transmitted from the transmitting side. The first transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception means to convert picture data into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions. The parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device are entered from the second input means. The second transform means is responsive to parameters of viewing conditions received entered from the second input means to convert index data so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by the output device will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side. The output means outputs picture data obtained by the second transform means to the CRT monitor as the output device.
For example, the transmitting side is fed from the first input means with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed an input picture entered from a CRT as the input device, such as luminance data of the surrounding light. The transmitting means transmits the input picture from the CRT monitor as the input device and viewing condition parameters entered from the first input means. The reception means on the reception side receives the picture data and the transmitting side viewing condition parameters, transmitted from the transmitting side. The first transform means is responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception means to convert picture data into appearance index data corresponding to color appearance under the viewing conditions. The parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture displayed and outputted on the output device are entered from the second input means. The second transform means is responsive to parameters of viewing conditions entered from the second input means, such as luminance of the surrounding light, to convert index data so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by the CRT device as the output device will be coincident with the color appearance of the picture entered from a CRT monitor as the input device on the transmitting side. The output means outputs picture data obtained by the second transform means to the CRT monitor as the output device.
In a picture processing method according to the present invention, the transmitting side includes a first input step to which are entered parameters of viewing conditions under which is viewed the picture entered from the input device and a transmission step for transmitting the picture entered from the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input step. On the other hand, the reception side includes a reception step for receiving the picture data and the transmitting side viewing condition parameters, transmitted from the transmitting side, a first transform step for converting the picture data into appearance index data associated with color appearance under the viewing conditions of the transmitting side responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception step, a second input step to which are entered parameters on the reception side viewing conditions for observing the picture displayed and outputted on the output device, a second conversion step for converting the index data responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input step so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by the output device will be coincident with that of a picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side and an output step for outputting picture data obtained by the second conversion step to the output device.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program used in a picture processing system in which a transmitting side transmits a picture entered from an input device via a transmission medium and in which a reception side performs pre-set conversion on the picture transmitted via the transmission medium to display and output the converted picture on an output device. A transmitting side computer program portion includes a first input step to which are entered parameters of viewing conditions under which is viewed the picture entered from the input device and a transmission step for transmitting the picture entered from the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input step. On the other hand, a reception side computer program portion includes a reception step for receiving the picture data and the transmitting side viewing condition parameters, transmitted from the transmitting side, a first transform step for converting the picture data into appearance index data associated with color appearance under the viewing conditions of the transmitting side responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception step, a second input step to which are entered viewing condition parameters on the reception side for observing the picture displayed and outputted on the output device, a second conversion step for converting the index data responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input step so that the color appearance of a picture outputted by the output device will be coincident with that of a picture entered from the input device on the transmitting side and an output step for outputting picture data obtained by the second conversion step to the output device and an output step for outputting the picture data obtained by the second conversion step to the output device.
In the above picture processing method and furnishing medium, the transmitting side is fed from the first step with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture entered from the input device. The transmitting step transmits a picture entered from the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input step. The reception step receives picture data transmitted from the transmitting side and the viewing condition parameters on the transmitting side. The first transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception step to convert the picture data into color appearance index data under the viewing conditions. The viewing condition parameters of viewing the picture displayed and outputted on the output device are entered from the second input steps The second transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input step to convert the index data so that the color appearance of the output picture of the output device will be coincident with the color appearance of the input picture supplied from the transmitting side input device. The output step outputs the picture data obtained from the second transform step to the output device.
For example, the transmitting side is fed from the first step with parameters of the viewing conditions under which is viewed a picture entered from a CRT monitor as the input device, such as luminance data of the surrounding light. The transmitting step transmits picture data entered from the CRT monitor as the input device and the viewing condition parameters entered from the first input step. On the reception side, the reception step receives picture data transmitted from the transmitting side and the viewing condition parameters on the transmitting side. The first transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters received by the reception step to convert the picture data into color appearance index data under the viewing conditions on the transmitting side. The viewing condition parameters of viewing the picture displayed and outputted on the CRT monitor as the output device are entered from the second input step. The second transform step is responsive to the viewing condition parameters entered from the second input step, such as luminance data of the surrounding light, to convert the index data so that the color appearance of the output picture of the CRT monitor as the output device will be coincident with the color appearance of the input picture supplied from the CRT monitor as the transmitting side input device. The output step outputs the picture data obtained from the second transform step to the CRT monitor as the output device.
A picture data processing apparatus according to the present invention includes first retrieval means for retrieving a profile for converting DDC picture data into DIC picture data or for converting DIC picture data into DIC picture data, second retrieval means for retrieving viewing condition parameters and rewriting means for rewriting a profile retrieved by the first retrieval means in association with the viewing condition parameters retrieved by the second retrieval means.
A picture data processing method according to the present invention includes a first retrieval step of retrieving a profile for converting DDC picture data int DIC picture data or for converting DIC picture data into DDC picture data, a second retrieval step of retrieving viewing condition parameters and a rewriting step of rewriting a profile retrieved in the first retrieval step in association with the viewing condition parameters retrieved in the second retrieval step.
A furnishing medium according to the present invention furnishes a computer program having a first retrieval step for retrieving a profile for converting DDC picture data into DIC picture data or for converting DIC picture data into DIC picture data, a second retrieval step for retrieving viewing condition parameters and a rewriting step for rewriting the profile retrieved by the first retrieval means in association with the viewing condition parameters retrieved by the second retrieval means.
In the above picture data processing apparatus, picture data processing method and furnishing medium, the profile for converting DDC picture data to DIC picture data or the profile for converting the DIC picture data to the DDC picture file is rewritten in association with the retrieved viewing condition parameters.